


Disbelief Papyrus

by Shadow012



Category: Undertale
Genre: I'm no good at this, Read to find out x3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow012/pseuds/Shadow012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans left to fight the human in snowdin that day...and papyrus has to stop them now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disbelief Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, it doesn't come up right away, but I kinda think...would headcannon be appriate for this? Anyhow, I think monsters can see lv and HP, maybe through checking like the human does

Disbelief Papyrus 

 

Papyrus stands in the golden hallway, shadows the delta runes and pillars blanketing the floor...his brother hoodie, while many sizes too small, is around his battle body. Across from him stands a person he once...no, no still believed in. They...they did some terrible, terrible things...but anyone can change right...right..?   
"HUMAN...I SEE YOU EVEN MADE IT PAST METTATON...I DONT KNOW WETHER TO BE IMPRESSED OR HORRIFIED..."  
They beat Mettaton..? Papyrus had thought that impossible...he sees the human take a step forward, the light glinting off their blade...and then they're surrounded by a cage of bones, a trap you had set to contain them until you could talk sense into them.   
"LISTEN TO ME HUMAN, I KNOW YOU THINK YOU HAVE NO HOPE...BUT TAKE IT FROM ME, ANYONE CA-"  
Before he can finish, the human slashes through his cage, walking their way out. Well that was...unexpected. Papyrus takes a battle stance, and he hates it   
"H-HUMAN...DONT TAKE ANOTHER STEP FORWARD, OR ELSE Y-Y-YOU'LL REGRET IT!"   
They beat Mettaton, Undyne, even sans...Papyrus knew he probably stood little to no chance...but then something odd happened. He begin to have these flashes...he saw sans, with his trombone, plaguing his life with that incidental music of his. He saw Undyne, laughing her head off as he jumped through her window, running off with the remains of his first ever spaghetti. He saw Alphys, Mettaton, all the people of snowdin...he knew he had to stop this human, wether or not they could be good. Papyrus felt a feeling he swore he'd never feel again. He felt his left eye burn with magic, casting an orange glow across the shadows.

The fallen human approaches.

Papyrus remember oh so long ago, when their LV was so low, their HP barely brushing past 30...now it was 19, and at 92 respectively.

"SANS WOULDVE LOVED IT TODAY...THE BIRDS ARE SINGING, THE FLOWERS ARE BLOOMING...ITS TRULY A BEAUTIFUL DAY OUTSIDE...BUT HUMANS LIKE YOU..."   
He sees their soul turn blue as he grips it with his magic   
"DONT DESERVE SUCH A SIGHT!"   
He flings them into a wall of bones he summoned, as long as dragging them across the floor after they fall, before holding them in place, reading one of those blasters you copied from sans. He's about to fire...you call it off and hit them with bones instead. Maybe if papyrus can just hurt them enough...they'll change.   
"HUMAN...I HATE TO SEE YOUVE GONE DOWN SUCH A DARK PATH...I HAD THOUGHT WE COULD BE FRIENDS..."  
Papyrus dodges the blows they send at him. At this LV level...one hit could be all it takes. Thank goodness he trained with Undyne.  
"THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HELP ANYONE!...BUT I GUESS YOURE THE EXCEPTION."   
Papyrus switches from his blue magic to strictly bones. He summons waves after waves, the human dodging some but being clipped on others...and learning the hard way that skeletons can be very dangerous. If they wish true harm upon someone...the damage lingers like a curse, slowly eating away at their target. This human...they deserve it. Maybe even sans attack...he readies a blaster for his next barrage. He dodges another blade swing.   
"WHY...WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS? DID SOMEONE HURT YOU..? OR IS IT JUST FUN TO SLAUGHTER FOR YOU...? I-I BELIEVED IN YOU...I STILL WANT TOO, BUT YOURE MAKING THIS VERY HARD FOR ME."   
He flings them into the wall, surrounding them with blasters and firing. They got good at dodging...they dodged all but one, but the one that hit...that expression...no. NO! They murdered your brother...murdered your mentor...murdered your sexy rectangle! They deserve to be..to be...  
"YOU KNOW HUMAN, I MAY FINALLY BE IN AGREEMENT WITH SANS HERE...BEFORE HE LEFT, HE TOLD ME WHY HE WENT TO FIGHT YOU...AND I FINALLY AGREE...KIDS LIKE YOU...SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!"  
He surrounds them with blasters, firing beam after beam, throwing the occasional bone to throw them off. After the onslaught, they collapse. 1 hp left. This is it, if you finish them, you avenge anyone. You prepare the blaster...but the pain...the wounds...  
"...DARN IT...WHY...WHY CANT I DO IT..? YOU MURDERED THEM...AND I CANT EVEN AVENGE THEM!...I COULDNT SAVE SANS...I COULDNT SAVE UNDYNE..." Papyrus collapses onto his knees "I WISH I COULDVE SAVED YOU SANS...WE COULDVE EVACUATED...WE COUDLVE KEPT LIVING IN PEACE...I WISH...I WISH..."  
He feels the blade slice through his soul. He feels his body collapses to dust, and his head fall to the ground. He takes one last look...and sees a maniacal smile...  
"I WISH I COULDVE SAVED YOU...TINY...HUman..."   
The last thought papyrus has is off his brother, before everything goes to black.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first fanfic Im willing to share! Sorry it had to be such a sad themed one, but I haven't been comfortable with any of my fluffy ones XD sorry if it's a teeny bad, I'm still new to writing x3 I just love the disbelief papyrus AU...but I still don't think he could ever kill, no matter how bad the fallen human was.


End file.
